


Fingerprint Me

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot au I wrote while on a plane where Clarke and Lexa have been childhood friends their whole lives but have started to fall for each other and won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprint Me

Clarke and Lexa were as synonymous as Jack and Jill. All through elementary school, they were inseparable. Each year they'd be in the same class, and each year they'd be best friends. There were other children, of course, but Clarke was one of the only ones that could break down Lexa's impressive walls. In middle school they got placed in cores, and suddenly they weren't allowed to be together every moment of everyday. Clarke found her best friends in Raven Reyes (who almost blew up the science wing and got everyone out of class in the seventh grade) and Octavia Blake (who's mom quickly made friends with Clarke's). She had other friends too, as that's just who she was.

Lexa, on the other hand, found very few other friends. She had Lincoln, but she wasn't sure he counted since they lived next to each other since conception. There was also Echo, though she often wanted to talk about boys, but Lexa couldn't relate. She, Emori, and Niylah were acquaintances, but Lexa wouldn't use the word friends.

Even as Clarke rose to popularity in high school, and Lexa stayed her unknown self, the two stayed close. When Lexa decided to be a set mover backstage, Clarke decided to work on design. Any time they worked on show, they were together. They were both athletes, but Lexa wasn't associated with the school; she was a first dan black belt in judo and consistently practiced at a nearby gym. Clarke stayed with a more organized sport. She, Octavia, and Raven had all joined the soccer team together freshman year. After Raven's accident sophomore year, she moved into a more managerial, mascot like position, since she could no longer play.

Clarke had always been there for Lexa, just as Lexa was always there for Clarke. Lexa had dated a girl all of freshman year, and it seemed pretty seamless. No one ever commented about the two girl being together, nor did anyone ever look down upon them for that. Clarke dated Finn that same year, until he tried to get with Raven as well. The two girls comforted each other as they cried and watched sad movies with ice cream.

Lexa and Clarke's friendship was really perfect; at least it was until Lexa messed it up. At the beginning of this year, her junior year, Lexa noticed that her heart started to quicken when Clarke brushed her hand across Lexa's arm or watched Lexa for slightly longer than necessary. She wanted nothing more than to not be in love with her best friend. Sure Clarke was attractive, and Lexa appreciated her beauty, but she couldn't be in love with Clarke. The sweaty palms and nerves had to stop.

"Lex!" Anya called from the kitchen of their shared apartment. When Lexa was sixteen, she and Lincoln had gotten emancipated from her crap parents and moved in with their cousin. Aside from Clarke and Lincoln, Anya had been the only other structure in Lexa's life. "Linc is leaving for school!" Lexa slipped into one of her leather jackets with only a slight groan. Formerly she had ridden her motorcycle to school, but the school had given her grief about it and called it 'irresponsible'. They had threatened to call social services if she continued, but really the joke was on them; her social worker was Jake Griffin, aka the man who had given her the bike for her birthday helped her fix it up.

"Hey Linc, thanks for waiting for me." Lexa smiled, following her brother into the hallway of the building. Lincoln and Lexa were extremely similar, yet extremely different. They were both rather soft-spoken and both had a silent, yet commanding demeanor about them. Lincoln had rejected their parents mantra of "love is weakness, whereas Lexa had internalized it. She hadn't meant to, but after Costia, it just felt like the proper idea.

"Don't mention it. My Prius is safer than your bike anyways." Lincoln grinned, making Lexa roll her eyes. Sometimes her brother was really annoying.

"Don't pull that shit on me; if Octavia asked you, you would be on a Harley in seconds." Lexa teased. Lincoln and Clarke's friend Octavia weren't dating, but there was most definitely something there. Clarke and Lexa kept trying to set them up, but they kept denying any type of feelings.

"Would not." Lincoln grumbled, slightly unconvincingly. Lexa just huffed a laugh. Lincoln was Lexa's more prudent, more logical counterpart, yet still, Octavia had gotten Lincoln to try a rock climbing course outside.

"Real talk though," Lexa said once they were situated in Lincoln's car, " I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Lexa could tell by Lincoln's tone of voice he was measuring how serious he needed to be.

"I think I might have a crush on a friend?" Lexa stuttered out. Lincoln's grin grew.

"Who Clarke? No shit." Lexa nearly smacked her brother, but the shock washing over her stopped her from moving.

"Wait you know?" Lexa said, her voice still strained from the shock. She could feel her cheeks grow redder. If Lincoln knew, could Clarke? No. It wasn't possible. Lincoln knew Lexa better than anyone else; hell they were twins. Clarke couldn't be that in tune to Lexa, could she?

Lexa's shock was decomposing into angry and embarrassment when Lincoln spoke again. "Literally everyone on the planet, but Clarke knows that you like her." Lincoln laughed, before mumbling something under his breath that Lexa didn't catch.

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me." Lexa asked; some brother Lincoln was. Lincoln's smile didn't fade.

"Lex it's not like it's a bad thing. Everyone is rooting for you, but you two idiots can't seem to admit your feelings for each other." Lexa's brain nearly missed everything after the but. You two idiots won't admit your feelings for each other. Clarke was included in that statement. Clarke had feelings for Lexa.

"Wait each other?" Lexa said timidly. Lincoln raised his eyebrows, smiling. It was if he had wanted to Lexa to know that the object of her affection wanted to be that.

"You caught that did you?" Lexa nodded, her brain barely able to comprehend the information given. "You're an idiot, you know that Lex." Lincoln grinned. Even if Lincoln would have been willing to give additional information (which he was not), Lexa wouldn't have been able to get any information from him. Her brain was filled with one thought, and one thought only. Clarke liked her.

* * *

"Clarke c'mon we'll be late!" Octavia called from Clarke's living room. Since Raven didn't have a car, Octavia rode a motorcycle, and Clarke's parents were basically Raven's, Clarke drove her friends to and from school each day.

Sighing, Clarke tossed the old scrapbook back onto her floor and slid it under her bed with one easy kick. Clarke swung her backpack over her shoulder, mentally preparing herself for the day. Academically speaking, it wouldn't be difficult. It was early March, so that meant that even the teachers were starting to give up, but that also meant it was hell week. For one week before the musical, the drama department held dress rehearsals that kept kids at school from 7:00a when they arrived for the day, to 11:00 at night. It was worth it though, in Clarke's opinion. Arkadia High's shows were 10x better than most high school's.

It wasn't purely drama rehearsal that was difficult per se. Clarke had started paining sets freshman year, and had moved over to the lighting side sophomore year. This year, she had taken on even more responsibility, and designed the lights for the straight show and the musical. She still worked the lighting board though, so she had to be at rehearsal. She knew the technical aspect of it all, but spending time with Drama Club meant spending time with her best friend Lexa. Clarke and Lexa had grown up together, but Clarke in her infinite wisdom had started to fall for the brunette this past year. She hadn't really realized she was crushing until she woke up from a particularly hot dream with the girl. She then started to realize how much she wanted to pull Lexa in and make out with her, or snuggle. She realized how much she wanted to take Lexa out on a date and how much she wanted to be with Lexa.

"Clarke! Don't make us come up there and get you." Raven called from below, prompting Clarke to swing her backpack over her shoulder and storm down stairs.

"I'm here I'm here." Clarke said, though it was painfully obvious that her mind was somewhere else.

"I'll drive today. Toss me the keys." Clarke did so absentmindedly, and Raven noticed.

"What's got you preoccupied Griffin?" She asked, as they made their way to the nearby car. Clarke considered telling her friends; they knew how to keep a secret when they needed to but something wouldn't let Clarke spill.

"I... I think I" Clarke struggled with putting together words.

"If this is about your massive crush on Lexa we know." Clarke was overcome by shock. They knew? Relief quickly overtook the shock. Of course they knew, they were them.

"Raven!" Octavia castigated, "we promised we'd let they figure it out themselves!" Clarke chuckled to herself.

"Well, if we're telling people who they like, we have something to tell you Octavia." Octavia pouted to the mirror, knowing what would follow from Clarke's mouth. "I believe we were talking about you and Lexa and how terrible you two are about communicating your feelings to one and other."

Raven laughed at Octavia's sudden snippiness. "Yeah, we can talk about how much Lincoln and Octavia are into each other later, you're having a revelation here."

Clarke smiled slightly at her friend's words. "I just, I don't want to ruin our friendship. We've been friends since I was like three, but at the same time I'm dying not telling her how I feel; not to mention her response could be really negative." The tone that Clarke's voice took on became sadder as she spoke.

"Yeah, like Commander Heart Eyes' reaction would be negative." Octavia mumbled. Clarke was familiar with Lexa's nickname (even if Lexa was not; she thought she was unknown, but really most kids knew her and feared her), but she was not familiar with the "heart eyes" part of the equation.

"Huh?"

"C'mon O, that's shitty code. She's the commander and she has heart-eyes for Clarke. You can do better." Clarke ignored her friends' banter and focused on Raven's point.

"Wait... She likes me?"

"You're missing the point." Raven grunted.

"You're so dense Clarke" Octavia added, but it didn't matter. Lexa liked her.

* * *

 

The next time Clarke saw Lexa, she was in black head to toe. Since it was only practice, and Clarke was in the booth, it didn't matter what she wore, but the movers had to practice, so Lexa was decked out. She was wearing a low-cut V-neck with tight skinny jeans. Black tape gaff tape covered the white parts of her converse and she had black face paint in her hand.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, more timid than usual. A part of Clarke panicked, momentarily thinking that Lexa might know, but she shut that thought down.

"Hey Lex, what's up? Y'all ready for this run through. We're looking for fast set changes." Clarke cut herself, wondering if she was babbling.

"Please, we're pros Clarke." Lexa grinned and winked. "Would you mind helping me with my war paint? We're trying to get in the mindset." Clarke nodded, a smile growing across her face. She loved these eccentric rituals each part of tech crew had. For lighting and sound it was war paint only on closing night along with fancy clothing.

Clarke dipped her finger into the already damp pad that Lexa had handed her. "You know I have a sponge for that." Lexa giggled as Clarke swiped her fingers carefully over Lexa's left cheek.

"What fun would that be?" Clarke asked, hating to admit that she just wanted to have any form of contact with her friend. Clarke took another swipe of face paint before wiping it over Lexa's face, her eyes jumping from the black lines to Lexa's lips and back.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked quietly. Clarke met the slightly taller girl's eyes and gulped; they really were captivating.

"Yes?" Clarke waited for Lexa to break the eye contact, but she didn't.

"Never mind." Lexa started to walk away when a surge of confidence flooded over Clarke. She grabbed Lexa's wrist and pulled her back. Clarke took one final peak at Lexa's eyes before pressing her lips gently into her best friend's.

For a few tense moments, Lexa didn't move or respond, but once her brain caught up with her body, her hands found their way to Clarke's hips and she returned the kiss. Clarke could feel the other girl smile as she moved her hands to wrap around Lexa's neck. Clarke wasn't sure how long they stood there, gently kissing each other when she heard Raven.

"Hey Romeo, we need Juliet." Lexa pulled away, making Clarke pout.

"I guess that's your cue." Lexa said softly, motioning to the club mechanic, who stood at the other end of the hallway, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Because I've never missed a cue before." Clarke grinned, giving Lexa a small peck on the cheek before bounding over to Raven, who immediately squealed.

It wasn't until later that Lexa figured out that she had a series of fingerprints both on her neck and on her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
